


Doodle - 10.24.16 (Fan Art)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: John Sheppard with glasses (and trying out some new shading in photoshop).





	

[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-8c3nbgR/A)

Come follow me on Tumblr! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)


End file.
